Viera Physiology
normal_yu-ko_washimi_______final_fantasy_xii_fran-final-fantasy-14713998-480-585.jpg Midia_RW.png Viera_race.jpg FFXII-VieraCG_render.jpg Home Planet A giant forest planet reffered to by the Viera as the "Golmore Jungle".Within the Jungle is Eruyt Village, the home of the viera. To them, the planet is their sacred home and a living being which can speak to them directly. The viera refer to it as "the Wood" and personify her as a female. Golmore will prove to be a daunting place on the first visit. The status-inducing Malboros run wild through the jungle and also rampant are the Hellhounds and the Diresaur, which can be dangerous early on. A sprawling jungle terrain, it remains much as it always has been, untouched by the hand of Man. Though the viera make their villages and establishments on this planet, the ways to their enclaves are tangled and hidden. Barriers throughout the jungles and caves, too, prevent easy passage. These were erected by the viera to prevent outsiders from intruding, the blessing of their people needed before one may pass. Description The viera have rabbit-like features, including long ears and supple limbs. They generally wear stilettos, possibly due to the shape of their feet, although there have been exceptions. Their trademark long ears grant them exceptionally good hearing, although they are said to have excellent senses overall. The viera are sensitive to Mist – if they are exposed to high concentrations of Mist, they will go into a berserk state referred to as a Mist frenzy. When experiencing a Mist frenzy, a viera can literally tear apart metal shackles and kill armored humes with unarmed blows. Not only do the viera's ears allow them to hear over great distances, but they also allow them to listen to the voices of the spirit world. They can put this ability to great use, either to communicate with the world around them, or to summon monsters from other worlds. Furthermore, the viera have approximately three times the lifespan of hyrs.Viera have silver hair, though those who choose to live among humes often color their hair in shades of brown or black. As with the recent decade, the viera are divided into two main branches: the light-skinned Veena Viera and the dark-skinned Rava Viera. Another sub-branch, called the Feol Viera (or the Exiled), exist in various parts of the planet. They are different from normal viera physically, having shorter ears and blonde hair. Male viera do exist, but female and male viera create separate settlements and only communicate with each other when necessary. Living on this planet wooded area, earned them the call "People of the Wood". They have excellent senses, and their hair is always silver. Male and female viera live separately from each other and only make contact and communication when the need arises. Viera have superb eyesight; it is said that they can spot their prey from as far as 10 km (6.22 miles). Their sense of hearing allows them to hear even the slightest sound, which comes in handy if they are being hunted themselves. It is said that the viera's superb hearing allows them to sense changes in the weather and the movement of all living things in the woods they inhabit. They grow much like humes as children, but upon reaching adulthood the viera retain their appearance until old age. The viera's light frame make them best suited to jobs that involve speed, like Archer and Assassin, even though they are skillful in many other jobs as well. Their ability to communicate with the spirit world also means they're the only race that can use the Summoner and the Elementalist jobs. Category:Physiology Category:Races Category:Information